Kaze Stone
Equipment * Cybernetic Arm ** Replacement after experiments deteriorated original arm ** Registered it with Galactic Alliance, large GA inscribed on it to show registration ** Added upgrades to help combat crime *** Hydraulics in order to give arm super strength *** Energy Shield to protect from gun fire *** Tracker and Communicator * Machine Pistol ** Standard Machine Pistol assigned when he joined the Force *** Single Fire *** Machine Uzi Mode *** Stun Fire * Energy Shotgun ** Has automatic mode ** Has armor penetration feature ** Designed to also be used as melee weapon * Psychic abilities ** Latent psychic abilities discovered after immense trauma at Institution *** Telekinesis *** Telepathy *** Levitation *** Preminitions History * Research Center of Mutation Development 0-13 Was born from surrogate mother who was part of program to breed potential beings with powerful mutations. (Only 1/500,000 of people born have potential to awake mutant ability, chances to actually awaken power even smaller. Every child that is born at Unity Station is scanned to find potential. All children that lack potential are returned to parents, if child is from surrogate mother sent to orphanages, small few sent to Brotherhood of Worthless Children.) Kaze had some of the highest readings in nearly a decade, was immediately treated as top priority. At age 6 scientists feared that Kaze's potential would soon deteriorate. Many experiments at time believed that through harsh environments mutant abilities could be unlocked. Given no loves, received bare minimum diet, entire days spent training powers. More and more crueler experiments were implemented on Kaze to awake his abilities. At Age 11 a injection of dangerous chemicals killed cells in arm and cause it to wither away. Took 4 months til scientist bothered to replace lost arm with a prosthetic even with his constant begging. At Age 13 was given a pet bird to look after, Kaze named the bird "Birdy". 2 Months later scientists euthanized Birdy to as punishment for Kaze not awaking abilities. Hours later while Kaze was still in grief, scientist wanted to inject Kaze with another douse of the chemicals that caused Kaze to lose his arm. Refusing to cooperate Kaze was held down by guards, but before he could be injected Kaze snapped the next of the scientist. In a blind rage killed many of the Institution workers with his new abilities and managed to escape. * Life with Titus Steel 13-27 A man hunt for Kaze commenced, Titus (Captain at the time) found Kaze hiding in an alley cold and starving. Titus decided that Kaze was not a threat and decided to shelter him. Kaze was fully recovered and healthy in nearly a few weeks. Want to be strong like Titus described in his stories with the Force. Began learning to box, was a prodigy and picked up techniques very fast. At age 15 became a Junior Cadet with the USPD under Titus' watch. Developed a rivalry with Red but could never subdue him. Grew impatient that Titus' didn't have the same drive as him to apprehend Red. Even with immense skills did not climb up the hierarchy of the police force, mainly because preferred to be out on the field and not in an office giving orders. Continued to harness Psychic abilities as not never lose control again and harm an innocent person. At Titus' promotion ceremony Kaze was not in attendance as he believe being a colonel would distract Titus from his duties on the field. After hearing the first bullets from the stage, Kaze raced to find Titus. Found Titus along with Red, in a gun fight with Elgort Ronnin and Worthless Children, intermediately jumped in to help Titus. Elgort killed Titus with deadly accurate bullet, Titus last words to Kaze and Red "Be the burning star in this dark space, never fade out." once again Kaze went into a full rage but this time was able to control his emotions enough to target his abilities at Elgort and his men. In mere moments snapped the necks of every assassin at the location. Onlookers called the event quick and violent like an Atom Bomb, giving Kaze his nickname. * Protector of Division 12S 27-36 Transferred to Division 12 after Titus' death because Division 94 reminded him too much of Titus and it fills him with guilt. During a visit to D94 Kaze heard gun fire and ran to respond finding the aftermath of Red and Silver's fight. Helped Jordan recover from trauma she experienced during confrontation with Silver. The two grew to develop feelings for each other and Jordan even joined the USPD. The Two became a great duo who gained a reputation for being a power duo. Kaze continues to fight Brotherhood to finally put in end to them. Present Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Unity Station Law Category:Dire Category:Mutant